Silver Sorrow
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: The forgotten princess of the moon Kingdom remembers her lost past.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Sorrow  
  
Author's Note: This is a Sailor Moon fanfic about my otaku senshi. She will be new to you, as will others, but there will be familiar characters, storylines, and settings. Enjoy!  
  
Part 1 A Forgotten Princess  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Selene. Most people call me Serenity, or Princess, or Your Majesty. Nobody ever calls me friend, buddy, or pal, and nobody ever jokes with me or slaps me on the back. It just doesn't happen. Because I am princess of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity. This is my story. 


	2. Chapter 2

December 31: Dusk  
  
Today is New Years Eve Party. I came out, walking down the Fountain Hall this evening in my full snow white gown. Everyone began cheering for me as I made my way down to our end of the Mare Serenitalis. The sea was calm, and the fireworks reflected off the surface. I feel as if I am in heaven, yet still tied down. But then, as royalty, I will likely feel this way forever.  
  
"Serenity," said my mother at the outcropping. "two days from now is your fifteenth birthday. We celebrate tonight."  
  
My mother held up the Silver Imperium Crystal, and cast it into the sea. Immediately the waves began churning, and my mother looked at me with a fulfilled expression on her face. I remembered what I was supposed to do- this was the Coming of Age ceremony.  
  
I looked at my mother, then jumped headfirst into the churning water.  
I fell through the water, the chilly silver liquid flowing through my dress. I closed my eyes, still falling to the deep abyss.  
  
Queen Serenity stared into the water. According to the ceremonial rituals, her daughter should have breached the surface by now.  
  
The crowd of spectators hushed, and the only sounds were the churning water and the faint cry of one of the women. The fireworks slowly ceased, and the Queen fell to her knees, looking up to the blue Earth floating above the palace.  
  
"I don't understand." whispered the Queen, her words floating into space. "Is this some kind of sign?"  
  
I kept falling, unable to stop myself because of the magic encased inside the Crystal. Its ritual kept me going, no matter what I did. I soon began to see a faint figure standing on an outcropping in the darkness. I squinted to see who it could possibly be.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
The figure just kept standing there, standing at my falling form.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Eventually I came to a stop. The ties of the Crystal had finally wore off at this depth. I then swam forcefully towards the figure. It was still hard to see, as I had finally reached the deepest area of the mare.  
  
I presently landed on the short outcropping. The figure stood practically at arms length.  
  
It was a young woman, about my age. She wore a gold coat of armor and clenched something bright in her fist.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked  
  
My name is Galaxia. I watched you fall. And you dropped something.  
  
She held out her hand. Nestled in her palm was the Imperium Crystal. I picked it up.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You shouldn't be down here too long. They don't like the light."  
  
I looked to where Galaxia was pointing. A mass of sharks float in silence, waiting for their prey.  
  
"I better be going" I said.  
  
"See you again someday in the future."  
  
I headed to leave, but halted and took off my necklace. On it was my Sapphire Crystal.  
  
"Here" I said.  
  
Galaxia caught it and smiled.  
  
"Thank you my new friend. Now go!!"  
  
I began to walk off the platform as a shark brushed past my arm. It tried to bite me, but only a small wound formed. It stung annoyingly. I turned back to say one last goodbye, but Galaxia pushed me into the open water.  
  
"GO!"  
  
I took one last look behind me as I swam. The group of sharks was pondering whether to follow, or wait for a new prey. I swam hard, finally breaking the surface a few miles away from the kingdom. For a few minutes I swam at an easy pace, eventually reaching the palace dock. There was nobody there- no signs of a late night party, no broken wine glasses, the pieces scattered over the spelled wood.  
  
I pulled myself out of the water, my hair matted against my head. In my sopping wet dress and mop-hair, no one would have ever believed that I could be this royal kingdom's princess.  
  
"Here it comes," I said to myself.  
  
I walked through the great palace doors, still dripping water over the pearl-colored tile, then headed towards the throne room. My mother would be furious with me at ruining a royal gown. Sacrilege, she would say. What the heck. I stroked my fingers down the silver doors that lead to the throne. They melted away easily at my touch.  
  
I expected my mother, at this moment, to run up to me and begin weeping about how she thought I could have died and such. But there was nobody there.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I kept going, my dress still leaving a shining trail on the floor.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Presently I heard voices coming from the chapel. There was no full service till' noonday tomorrow, so, as you might expect, I was very confused.  
  
Eager to find out what was going on, I burst in through the courtyard gates leading to the chapel's main rows. Immediately I found my mother praying at the Luna Stone, the residents of the kingdom surrounding her in a meditation circle.  
  
"Mother?" I asked.  
  
The Queen snapped out of her trance, as did everyone else in the room.  
  
"Selene?" she asked in amazement, almost thinking she was still in meditation.  
  
I moved to hug my mother, but suddenly a great light came from the Crystal Tower. My dress molted and formed a new gown, a white one with gold rings- the sign of the Serenitalis family. Then I heard the back of my dress rearrange itself. Wings sprouted from my back.  
  
"Welcome back, Serenity." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
I soon recovered from my little swimming trip, and went back to my old, boring life.  
  
1. Wake up 2. Be given a bath 3. Be dressed 4. Be escorted to lunch 5. Be escorted back to my room 6. Let loose 7. Be escorted to dinner 8. Be re-dressed 9. Be escorted to our nightly ball  
  
My life wasn't much.  
  
However, I soon learned to escape the servants whenever I had the chance. Usually, I would leave the palace walls altogether, and spend my afternoons in the royal gardens. It was probably my favorite place to be during the day. One day, I happened to meet someone who would grant me real life- and snatch it away again.  
  
His name was Endymion, and he was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. I had been hassled all morning by the servants, so I took a break. I walked out to the gardens to read in the rose patch when I saw him.  
  
He was standing there in his armor, just staring into space.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
He turned around and looked me in the eye. I stood there in my royal dress, smiling sweetly. He walked over, bowed, and kissed my hand.  
  
"Princess Serenity, I assume?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Princess Serenity, huh? It's such an honor to meet you."  
  
It went on like this for a few minutes- just formal introductions. Then Endymion graciously took my hand and led me over to the bench by the Celestial Sundial.  
  
"It really is so nice to meet you." He said.  
  
"You as well, but so far, I only know your title, good friend."  
  
"Ah. My name is Endymion."  
  
"Endymion. How handsome." I smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"And what is your name? I'm sure you have one, do you not?"  
  
I chuckled. He was a humorous fellow, and a nice one at that.  
  
"Of course I have a name. It's Selene."  
  
"Selene.I am graciously at your majesty's service."  
  
I laughed out loud.  
  
"And I at yours."  
  
Endymion soon noticed that I did not act like a helpless lady in distress. However, he did not say a word about it that afternoon. For a few hours we wandered around the garden, just talking about the Earth and the Moon, and how our lives worked in each realm.  
  
Soon, it was time for dinner. A servant came after me and suggested that I come inside . As always, I obliged, but made sure to kiss Endymion on the cheek before I left.(hee hee)  
  
That evening, a small dinner was held in my mother's chamber. It was usually just me, her, and my servant Tea. She always stayed with me at such meals. Yet when I arrived, an extra seat had been pulled up to our table.  
  
When Endymion came through the lattice doors, I almost froze. Surprised, I pulled my face into a grin.  
  
"Serenity," said my mother, "This is prince Endymion from Earth. He will be joining us for dinner."  
  
"We've met," we both said in unison.  
  
He walked over to pull out my chair for me, but I pulled his instead. A slight bit amused, he sat down at the table. Dinner was the usual formal pleasantry, graceful to the mind but overwhelmingly boring to anyone who cared about knowledge or science, like me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
  
Afterwards, I was escorted to my room, to change into something dressy for the evening ball. I chose a stunning blue gown, and strung a light silver chain around my neck. It glimmered in the light.  
  
I slipped on my shoes and headed down to the ballroom. As I drifted down the lobby stairs, many heads turned towards me and my glamorous gown.  
  
"Care to dance?" said a voice to my far right. It was Endymion, of course.  
  
"I do," I said, smiling. I walked down the flight of stairs. Endymion extended his hand, which was wrapped in a fine white glove. I took it, and we started into a slow waltz. I noticed he was wearing a stunning black tuxedo, a small royal badge pinned to his lapel. We watched as the crowd formed a circle around us.  
  
"Selene," he said, "you look stunning. Did I say that already?"  
  
"Yes, I think you did. Thank you."  
  
I kept with the flow of the music, but almost tripped over my dress. I caught myself just in time for Endymion to lower me into a dip. Lomg after the music stopped, we danced. I suddenly realized everyone was still watching, and has a klutz moment.  
  
I stopped dancing, and stared at one woman in particular in the crowd. Endymion had gotten into the movement, and he didn't realize I had stopped. He waltzed into me, fell over, and ripped his tuxedo. I still stood there, gaping at this one woman in the audience.  
  
Endymion got up, groaned, and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Um.maybe you should do something?"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Um.sure."  
  
"I walked over to the musicians table, picked up a harp, and began to play an old kingdom melody. I wove my magic into the notes. Soon enough, everyone in the room was fast asleep, even Endymion. His tuxedo had self- repaired. I walked over and slapped him in the face jokingly.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!"  
  
He awoke with a start, got up, and dusted off his tuxedo.  
  
"Sorry about that Selene.so.where were we?"  
  
He pulled me into a dip on the dance floor, and then kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
"Endymion." I began.  
  
"What, my princess."  
  
"Hold me."  
  
He pulled me up, and into his arms. It was the first time I had ever loved a man, in my entire life.  
  
"Selene, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, my handsome prince."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Note: I would love it if I could get reviews on this, and I will continue posting more chapters as they are typed 


	5. Chapter 5

A Strange Letter  
  
"May I escort you to your room?" Endymion asked, completely calm once again.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Endymion took me upstairs, walked into my rom and shut the door quietly. Holding me tight, we embraced, and I felt his lips touch mine.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said as he left. I curtsied (boy did that kill my back though)  
  
A few minutes after he was gone, I noticed a small slip of paper on my desk. It read:  
  
Meet me in the north tower at midnight tomorrow.  
I have something to show you.  
  
I guess you could say I was excited. The whole next day I skipped my "undeniable duties" and sat in the rose garden. My mother came out around noonish to see what was wrong.  
  
"Serenity." she said, "you have shirked your duties all morning. What in the heavens is wrong?"  
  
"Mother." I went to say.  
  
She bent down and touched my hair softly.  
  
"I just don't know. That young man I met yesterday."  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me, darling?"  
  
"No." I lied.  
  
Mother sighed, then went back inside the west wing. I just kept staring into the rose heads. I couldn't believe how intrusive the Queen could be into my life sometimes. I wish she would just let me leave, take an adventure into unknown space. But the whole galaxy is at peace, so I probably wouldn't find anything fun to do anyway. As I daydreamed, I noticed a red rose in the flat of white. It sparkled lightly in the sunshine, and I bent down to pick it up. It was a single red rose, a small slip of paper tied to the stem.  
  
Hello Selene. This rose is for you.  
See you this evening, and please be careful before then.  
  
Reading the last few sentences, I quickly walked back inside to do my chores.  
  
Authors Note: Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A Strange Letter  
  
"May I escort you to your room?" Endymion asked, completely calm once again.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Endymion took me upstairs, walked into my rom and shut the door quietly. Holding me tight, we embraced, and I felt his lips touch mine.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said as he left. I curtsied (boy did that kill my back though)  
  
A few minutes after he was gone, I noticed a small slip of paper on my desk. It read:  
  
Meet me in the north tower at midnight tomorrow.  
I have something to show you.  
  
I guess you could say I was excited. The whole next day I skipped my "undeniable duties" and sat in the rose garden. My mother came out around noonish to see what was wrong.  
  
"Serenity." she said, "you have shirked your duties all morning. What in the heavens is wrong?"  
  
"Mother." I went to say.  
  
She bent down and touched my hair softly.  
  
"I just don't know. That young man I met yesterday."  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me, darling?"  
  
"No." I lied.  
  
Mother sighed, then went back inside the west wing. I just kept staring into the rose heads. I couldn't believe how intrusive the Queen could be into my life sometimes. I wish she would just let me leave, take an adventure into unknown space. But the whole galaxy is at peace, so I probably wouldn't find anything fun to do anyway. As I daydreamed, I noticed a red rose in the flat of white. It sparkled lightly in the sunshine, and I bent down to pick it up. It was a single red rose, a small slip of paper tied to the stem.  
  
Hello Selene. This rose is for you.  
See you this evening, and please be careful before then.  
  
Reading the last few sentences, I quickly walked back inside to do my chores.  
  
Note: More reviews! Wheee! 


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Need a Man  
  
I wove my magic through he room, searching for an opening in the spell. I soon found what I was looking for - a grain of stone spelled with a sealing enchantment. Only one with a certain substance in their blood could open the door. Unfortunately, I didn't know what that was.  
  
I soon began to wonder how the hell I would get out. The only way would be to have a small drop of Sodalite's blood. I looked around the room, searching for a place she might have cut herself on. Presently I noticed that she had cut herself on my dagger. Perfect bloody luck.  
  
I took the blood through the threads of my skirt, into one single loose string. I cut it off, then held it up to the spelled rock. It began to melt away, according to plan.. I stepped through and entered an antechamber.  
  
It was very quiet as I made my way through the maze of chambers. I once again threaded my magic through the walls, searching for the clear exit. I soon fond it was about 1000 yards from my location.  
  
Suddenly, a man stepped clear out of the wall. I grabbed him and held my dagger protectively. I soon realized he wasn't moving, and let go. Clearly asleep or drugged, he slumped to the floor as I stared in shock.  
  
It was Endymion! At least I knew where he's been this whole time. I grabbed him and hoisted him over my shoulder, and headed out. Nobody even dared to stop me. As soon as I got outside, I wished I'd brought something a little thinner. It was blazing hot, and spontaneous fires seemed to endlessly burn the terrain. I didn't want to wait to find out where I was. I whistled sharply, and my ride soon came. It was Aurora, my flying unicorn. Even in the most remote places, she could find me.  
  
I hoisted Endymion onto her back, then mounted myself. Aurora flew, finally breaking the surface of that inferno of a planet. However, when we got into space, I could see that it was actually our sun - the area in which I had been held was a deep brown against the fiery surface.  
  
A few hours after takeoff, Endymion began to stir. I turned around and held him upright before he could fall off. "Endymion?" I whispered.  
  
"Huh?" he asked groggily. I chuckled again. "Go back to sleep." 


End file.
